Truth or Dare: It's just a game!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: It's just a question, there's nothing wrong or right,But your intentions could keep you up all night and when you play with fire, you need a way to escape! Alejandro and Heather end up in the bathroom on the plane and end up playing truth or dare where they end up questioning each others intentions.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea! **

_A/N: Lyrics will be typed like this._

* * *

Heather was pissed off that Sierra was obsessing over Cody and she was stuck sitting with both of them in first class while Gwen and Courtney argued over Duncan! As if she could care about any of the problems any of them had so she did what any normal 16 year old on national TV would do...go vent in a confessional on an airplane!

As Heather stormed over to the confessional she saw that Alejandro was going to attempt to go in there as well and she wasn't going to have that!

"No way!" Heather jumped in front of him and blocked the door "I need to vent!"

"I need to use the restroom!" Alejandro told her "Can't you just go and vent up by Chef?"

"No, because I was here first" Heather crossed her arms and leaned against the door "You're a guy! Just go to the bathroom somewhere else!"

"Heather, As much as I would love to spend time with you and argue" Alejandro smirked at her "I really need to use the bathroom, This flirting will just have to stop until I'm finished"

Alejandro went to attempt to move Heather out of the way and as he tried she grabbed on to the door frame and he grabbed on to the bathroom door causing both of them to go flying into the bathroom and Heather landing on top of Alejandro. Heather quickly got up as did Alejandro and that's when Heather finally yelled at him.

"I'm NOT flirting with you!" Heather screamed at him "I don't like you and I know exactly what game you're playing and I'm NOT falling for it!"

"Then why are you still here?" Alejandro smirked "You could leave at any time you wish and yet here you are in the bathroom on a plane with me"

_I got a secret, I'm telling everyone__  
__Don't wanna keep it, I wanna play it dumb_"You can't be serious" Heather rolled her eyes "I don't want to be near you at all! You and I are playing entirely different games and you aren't part of any plan of mine and I hope I'm not part of yours! Now If you'll excuse me, I'm going to vent elsewhere!"

"Heather?" Alejandro smirked "Just one thing before you leave..."

"What?!" Heather turned and glared at him

"Truth or Dare?" Alejandro asked her

"You can't be serious!" Heather laughed "I'm NOT playing a game of Truth or Dare with you in a bathroom!"

"Scared?" Alejandro asked her

"I'm not scared of a stupid game and I'm not scared of you" Heather smirked "Truth"

"Are you in love with me?" Alejandro asked her leaning against the sink

"I'm not answering that" Heather told him "I'm leaving"

"You have to answer!" Alejandro laughed "If you don't...You lose the game!"

"I don't lose!" Heather told him

"Neither do I" Alejandro told her "If you would have asked me, I would have answered"

"What would your answer be?" Heather asked him

"That's not how it works, Chica" Alejandro chuckled at her "It's your turn to tell the truth"

"Okay! Fine!" Heather blushed "I admit you are charming and arrogant but yet something inside me just wants to be around you!"

"So, you love me?" Alejandro smirked

_I made a promise, I think I'm ready to break_

"Yes" Heather sighed with relief and answered. "How do you feel about me?"

"You should know the answer to that" Alejandro told her "So, What should we do about it?"

Before Heather could respond, Alejandro leaned and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. Heather didn't fight the kiss but she didn't fully accept it, They were in a competition and Heather was so close to winning and even though she liked Alejandro she didn't really see a future with him outside this game.

"Do you want to be with me?" Alejandro smiled at her breaking away from the kiss

_It's just a question, there's nothing wrong or right__  
__But your intentions could keep you up all night_

"No" Heather told him

"No?!" Alejandro seemed insulted "No girl have ever shot me down!"

"First time for everything" Heather laughed

"Why don't you want to be with me?!" Alejandro yelled at her "You just told me you liked me!"

"You're the competition" Heather told him "I can't work with you in the game or in a real relationship because to be honest, I don't trust you! You played Bridgette, Leshawna and Courtney! Do you think I want that in a guy?"

_You play with fire, you need a way to escape_

"And you think I would do that to you?" Alejandro asked her

"Of course I do" Heather told him "How do I know this isn't part of one of your moves to win?"

"It isn't!" Alejandro told her "What do I need to do to change your mind?"

_And when the lights go out, go out__  
__We're just beginning__  
__And all around, our eyes are looking down__  
__You spin the bottle round__  
__And round, and round, and round, na na na na na_

"Prove it" Heather told him "Prove to me you want to be with me"

"What do I have to do?" Alejandro kissed her hand

"Drop out of the game" Heather told him "I want to win it and you're the only one standing in my way!"

"You want me to drop out of the game?" Alejandro laughed "I want to be with you but not THAT much! You know I can't do that"

"Truth or Dare?" Heather smirked ignoring Alejandro's answer

"Truth?" Alejandro questioned even himself for answering

_Truth, Last kiss on the tip of your lips__  
__Really his, Tock tock__  
__Where's your heart beat, beating?__  
_  
"Am I more important to you then this game?" Heather asked him "If you say yes I would be with you in a heartbeat!"

"Si, You are important to me" Alejandro admitted "I find you attractive but as you have also agreed...The game is fun! How can I refuse a chance to win a million dollars?"

"That's not a direct answer, Alejandro!" Heather rolled her eyes "It's a yes or a no question"

"Would you be willing to make an alliance with me?" Alejandro suggested "Bigger then this whole game? We team up and take everyone else down and split the prize money 50/50?"

"Who wins the title?" Heather asked "How would we decide that?"

"We can still compete" Alejandro told her "It would just be that either way we would both take home the money"

"I'm in" Heather agreed and shook his hand

"I'm glad you see it my way, Chica" Alejandro smiled at her "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Heather told him "Give me your best!"

"I dare you to let yourself go and allow yourself to give yourself to me" Alejandro told her as the two began removing each other's clothes.

_Dare, time's up, are you ready or not?__  
__Tick tick tock, So don't stop__  
__When you get that feeling now-ow-ow__  
__Tock tock, 'cause your heart'd be beating__  
__Now-ow it's just a game_

Heather decided she was going to go through with it, It's not like any of this mattered anyway! She had every intention of breaking her promise and voting him out, Little did she know that he had the exact same plan and this was just to seal the deal. Both of them wanted each other, there was simply no denying that, They just didn't want to lose the game or split the winnings and this was the perfect way to do it. The second they left the bathroom both of them would most likely think of how they would back stab each other it was that weird type of relationship they had, but for now they were going to simply enjoy this moment they had now.

Alejandro slipped his hands up Heather's shirt and made his way to her bra, looking for a way to unhook it with simply just one hand while Heather made every effort possible to unzip his pants. Within minutes Heather's bra found its way on to the floor and Alejandro's pants were down to his ankles with Heather pinned up against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist.

_I feel uneasy, I feel a little scared__  
__I see the danger in being unprepared__  
__I try to hide it before I make a mistake_

When all was said and done the two got dressed and said nothing at all, Heather not wanting to rant anymore and Alejandro had even forgotten that he wanted to use the bathroom in the first place. Heather was the first one to leave and Alejandro left shortly after as Heather went back to first class thinking about everything that just happened.

_So when the truth is out, it's out__  
__We're just beginning__  
__And not a sound, our eyes are staring down__  
__We spin the bottle round__  
__And round, and round, and round, na na na na na__Truth, Last kiss on the tip of your lips__  
__Really his, Tock tock__  
__Where's your heart beat, beating?__  
__Dare, time's up, are you ready or not?__  
__Tick tick tock, So don't stop__  
__When you get that feeling now-ow-ow__  
__Tock tock, 'cause your heart'd be beating__  
__Now-ow it's just a game_

Heather sat back in first class and rolled her eyes as everyone was still fighting just as they were before when she left. That's when reality played in, He didn't love her! He used her emotions to get further in the game and she was pretty sure it was working. She knew he played her but what could she do? She planned on doing the same thing! That one time was the first and only time they would ever have and she knew it, The game meant too much to either one of them for them to ever have anything more! They would have a really unhealthy relationship and compete in everything.

She didn't love Alejandro, She only lusted over him.

_I'm ready, so ready__  
__So take me on (so take me on)__  
__Keep steady, Don't drag this on__  
__And on, and on, and on_

"Amazons!" Heather yelled at the fighting group

"What?!" Courtney yelled at her "Can't you see I'm having a discussion with Gothy?!"

"That's called yelling, Courtney!" Heather screamed at her "How do you expect us to win when the team is acting like this?!"

"Heather's right!" Sierra agreed "We all need to get along!"

"You need to leave Cody alone!" Heather told her "Seriously, stalk Cody on your own time! We need to pull together and win this challenge and get rid of our biggest threat!"

"Duncan?!" Courtney suggested

"No!" Heather and Gwen yelled at her

"We need Duncan" Heather told her "Our Biggest threat is Alejandro and if Gwen can convince her boyfriend to vote him out the next time they lose, we would have a HUGE advantage with Alejandro gone!"

"I agree" Cody told the group

"I'm in if Cody's in!" Sierra happily hugged him

"Gwen? Courtney?" Heather glared at them

"Fine" Courtney rolled her eyes "Even though Alejandro is extremely cute, he is obviously a threat"

"I'll get Duncan to vote him out" Gwen smiled at Heather

"Good" Heather smirked knowing that with him gone she could win the million.

Heather walked away from the group and looked out the window of the plane. Maybe she loved him and maybe she didn't but she wasn't going to be played for a fool and she wasn't going to admit the truth that she actually cared for him she would rather dare her heart to push him out of her life and the plane forever.

_Truth, Last kiss on the tip of your lips__  
__Really his, Tock tock__  
__Where's your heart beat, beating?__  
__Dare, time's up, are you ready or not?__  
__Tick tick tock, So don't stop__  
__When you get that feeling__Truth, Last kiss on the tip of your lips__  
__Really his, Tock tock__  
__Where's your heart beat, beating?__  
__Dare, time's up, are you ready or not?__  
__Tick tick tock, So don't stop__  
__When you get that feeling now-ow-ow__  
__Tock tock, 'cause your heart'd be beating__  
__Now-ow it's just a game_

After all, This is just a game and Heather wanted to win it.

* * *

**So, This story made sense to me! I don't know if anyone else actually got it! Seriously if you're confused as hell let me know! Listen to Emily Osment's "Truth or Dare" the song is by her and it's pretty good. **


End file.
